L'enfant du savoir
by Roxanne de Bormelia
Summary: Y atil vraiment une bonne raison pour Snape de haïr son élève la plus douée, en plus de son attitude de « Missjesaistout » ? 6ème année.
1. une nouvelle surprenante

**Titre :** L'enfant du savoir ou pourquoi Snape déteste-t-il autant Hermione ?

**Résum : **Y a-t-il vraiment une bonne raison pour Snape de haïr son élève la plus douée, en plus de son attitude de « Miss-je-sais-tout » ? 6ème année.

**Auteur :** Roxanne de Bormelia

**Série : **Harry Potter

**Catégorie :** G -PG-13

~*~*~*~*~*~ - Hogwarts, septembre 1996 -

- Voyons, lequel d'entre vous pourra me dire ce qui entre dans la composition de l'élixir des titans. 

Hermione, comme à son habitude, leva la main, et Snape, comme d'habitude, l'ignora royalement.

- Vraiment, vous ne savez pas, je m'attendais tout de même à ce qu'une classe de sixième année connaisse le contenu de ses livres de cours, essayons encore, voyons, la corde vocale de rorqual bleu entre-t-elle dans la composition du veritaserum ?

Hermione garda sa main levée, elle savait que c'était faux, que la corde vocale de rorqual bleu entrait dans la composition d'une seule potion au monde, la potion de guérison des brûlures magiques. Mais Snape l'ignora à nouveau, faisant comme si elle n'était pas là, comme si elle ne comptait pas.

- Vous ne savez vraiment pas ? Quel dommage, alors j'espère au moins que vous saurez me réciter la préparation de la potion de ratatinage.

Hermione fronça mentalement les sourcils, Snape trichait, cette potion n'entrait pas dans le programme d'Hogwarts, même pas en dernière année, mais elle l'avait lue quelques fois en cherchant dans la bibliothèque, alors elle garda la main levée. Snape s'en aperçut, et s'approcha de l'élève la plus douée qu'il ait jamais eu dans sa classe, il marchait de telle manière qu'on aurait dit qu'il glissait sur le sol, ses robes formant de larges tourbillons noirs derrière lui. 

- Miss Granger, auriez-vous attrapé une crampe à force de lever la main comme une parfaite miss-je-sais-tout que vous êtes ? Si tel est le cas, je peux demander à Mr Longbottom de vous accompagner à l'infirmerie, au moins durant le laps de temps où il aura quitté la classe, il ne se produira aucune catastrophe. Ajouta-t-il sous les rires moqueurs de ses Slytherins.

- Désolée de vous décevoir, mais mon bras va très bien.

- Alors pourquoi le gardez vous lev ?

- Je connais la réponse à votre question, répondit Hermione en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Impossible ! Vous ne pouvez pas, ce n'est pas au programme de cette année...

- ... Ni à celui de l'année prochaine, en fait, il s'agit d'une potion faisant partie de l'examen des Aurors de 1980. 

Snape fronça les sourcils et murmura :

- C'est impossible...

- Afin de réussir une potion de ratatinage, commença Hermione, il faut commencer par couper 5 racines de marguerites, puis on épluche une figue sèche, on plonge le tour dans un chaudron d'eau bouill...

- Taisez-vous, murmura Snape.

-... le laisser chauffer pendant une heure entière, continuait Hermione qui ne s'était pas arrêtée, puis on lave la peau dans de l'eau à part, une fois débarrassée du sang, on la plonge dans le chaudron avec le re...

- Je vous ai dit de vous taire ! Hurla le maître en potions.

Hermione s'arrêta et toisa son professeur, elle eut un sursaut, dans les yeux noirs de Snape, brillaient faiblement des larmes. 

- Sortez, dit-il dans un souffle.

- Oh, je suis dé... commença-t-elle, se sentant soudain coupable.

- Sortez, répéta-t-il en criant, êtes-vous sourde Miss Granger, au point qu'il faille tout vous répéter plus fort une seconde fois ?

Il n'attendait pas de réponse, et elle le savait, elle commença alors à ranger ses affaires et tandis que Snape s'éloignait vers son bureau, elle l'entendit dire :

- Laissez, Potter vous ramènera vos affaires à la fin de l'heure.

Elle n'insista point et se rendit droit à la bibliothèque.

~*~*~*~ - une petite maison à la lisière d'une forêt, mars 1980-

- Mais enfin, Severus, dit une femme aux longs cheveux noirs, essaie de comprendre, cet enfant est tout ce dont je rêve depuis que je suis jeune. 

- Et laisser tomber tes études d'Auror, ça aussi c'était ton rêve ? Depuis tes trois ans, tu as voulu défendre les forces du bien, tu t'en rappelles ? C'était ton rêve, à Hogwarts, tu voulais ressembler au professeur Mc Gonagall, tu voulais débuter pareil, puis enseigner à Hogwarts. Tu ne parlais alors pas de famille ni d'enfant, et encore moins de mariage avec un demi-sang. 

- Laisse Narada tranquille, intervint un homme aux longs cheveux brun clair noués en catogan, tu n'es plus obligé de la protéger, elle est adulte Severus, elle sait ce qu'elle fait.

- Remus, tu sais que je t'ai toujours considéré comme un frère, comment as-tu pu me faire ça, dit Severus en adoucissant ses traits.

Il ne ressemblait plus à un serviteur des ténèbres, il était fatigué, las de son contre-espionnage, cela se voyait nettement, il aurait tant aimé avoir des gens à aimer, mais s'il montrait son amour ou son amitié pour qui que ce soit, Voldemort s'en servirait contre lui. Lucius, lui, avait réussi à cacher son amour pour son fils nouveau-né, il ne montrait en apparence que du mépris, ainsi que pour sa femme qu'il aimait en réalité d'un amour tendre et passionné, mais tous les death-eaters avaient les mêmes contraintes. 

Severus savait que si il montrait ses sentiments pour son neveu, ce dernier en mourrait. Déjà que publiquement il était en brouille définitive avec sa sœur, son unique parente. Il n'avait, en apparence du moins, aucun ami, c'était mieux ainsi, une manière de protéger ses proches. 

- Severus, tenta le loup-garou, je t'en supplie, essaye de comprendre, je vais trouver du travail, je pourrai lui gagner de ...

- Ce n'est pas de cela que je parle, Remus, dit le death-eater en levant la main, mon maître va essayer de tuer cet enfant, c'est pour cela que j'interdisais à quiconque de s'approcher de Narada au collège, je ne voulais qu'elle se sente menacée.

- Je protégerai mon enfant, j'en serai capable.

- Ah oui, et penses-tu vraiment que Voldemort n'attaquera pas durant la pleine lune, lorsque tu seras enfermé dans la cave.

- Mais, tu seras là, tu ne tuerais pas Narada, tu ne pourrais pas.

- Oui, je serai probablement là, mais pas dans le même camp que toi, je suis désolé Remus. Dit Severus en se dirigeant vers la porte, puis se ravisant, se tourna vers sa sœur. 

- Quand vous êtes-vous rapprochés ?

- Pourquoi nous demandes-tu cela ?

- Pour savoir quand tu as trahi ma confiance, mon ami, mon frère.

- Quand j'ai dû veiller sur elle, juste après l'attaque de Nott, je suis resté des jours entiers à son chevet, et j'ai réalisé qu'elle comptait plus pour moi que je ne l'avais cru jusqu'alors. 

- Ah, je vois, tu as fait ton sauveur de jeune fille en danger, demanda Severus sarcastique.

- Non, pas du tout, cria Narada en se levant, il m'a dit que c'est toi qui m'avait ramenée, que tu m'avais amenée chez lui car Voldemort ne penserais jamais que je sois là, et que chaque soir tu venais prendre de mes nouvelles, que les fleurs fraîches que je voyais dans le vase étaient de ta part, que tu en apportais de nouvelles à chaque visite.

Severus Snape sortit, sans un mot d'adieu, et ferma brutalement la porte derrière lui, puis il transplana jusque chez lui, s'assit sur le perron, la tête sur les genoux, les genoux entourés de ses bras et il se mit à pleurer...

~*~*~*~

Voilà, le premier chapitre est bouclé, mais je vais finir cette fic' en quelques chapitres très courts.

**Reviews****  S'il vous plaît !**


	2. une visite inattendue

**Titre :** L'enfant du savoir ou pourquoi Snape déteste-t-il autant Hermione ?

**Résum : **Y a-t-il vraiment une bonne raison pour Snape de haïr son élève la plus douée, en plus de son attitude de « Miss-je-sais-tout » ? 6ème année.

**Auteur :** Roxanne de Bormelia

**Série : **Harry Potter

**Catégorie :** G -PG-13

**Réponses aux reviews** **en bas de la page, mais lisez le chapitre avant d'aller voir votre réponse quand même -)**

- Hogwarts, septembre 1996 –

Severus se regarda dans le miroir de sa salle de bains, encore un autre cours Gryffindor-Slytherin terminé, et une fois de plus il avait dû subir la vue de cette sale gamine. Cette Miss-je-sais-tout était vraiment une plaie, sang-pur élevée parmi les muggles et surtout cette potion, comment avait-elle pu savoir qu'elle était à l'épreuve de 1980, l'épreuve que Narada n'avait jamais pu passer.

A la bibliothèque, Hermione était comme toujours la tête dans les livres, en train d'écrire un essai sur les potions, qui soit-dit en passant, était déjà long d'une bonne douzaine de rouleaux de parchemins. A ses côtés, Harry, son ami de toujours, la regardait écrire, impressionné. Lui aussi écrivait de longs essais, mais plutôt en défense contre les forces du mal, branche que, cette année, le professeur Lupin était revenu leur enseigner au plus grand bonheur de tous.

Durant les vacances, Ron avait été tué par Voldemort lorsque le Terrier avait été détruit, et Harry et Hermione s'étaient encore rapprochés, il arrivait fréquemment à Hermione de pleurer à l'évocation même vague de Ron. Et Snape, pensa Harry, Snape qui n'était même pas capable de la laisser en paix, ce salaud la persécutait un peu plus chaque cours depuis le début de l'année, comme s'il lui en voulait personnellement.

Il regarda les gouttes de pluie tomber doucement par la fenêtre et quelques-unes coulaient lentement sur la fenêtre, puis il entendit un bruit de reniflement et il se retourna vers Hermione qui, la tête dans les bras, pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il amena sa chaise près d'elle, passa les bras autour de ses épaules et la berça doucement en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes.

Quel salaud, franchement, lui faire ça, il ne pouvait pas la laisser tranquille non, sale type

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mione ? Demanda-t-il gentiment.

 Elle lui montra ce qu'elle avait retrouvé dans sa poche, c'était le badge de préfet au  nom Ron, ils les avaient échangés durant les vacances et il n'avait jamais pu lui rendre le sien. Puis elle dit à Harry :

- Demain c'est le match Gryffindor-Slytherin, Ron aurait tellement voulu y assister, puis elle ajouta en levant des yeux suppliants vers lui, jure-moi que tu feras tout pour le gagner.

- Promis, je ne manquerai pas de ridiculiser Malfoy, et de par cela je vengerai toutes ses injures faites à Ron. Je te le promets ! Dit-il en la serrant sur son coeur.

- Oh, comme c'est touchant, Potty et le castor se consolant mutuellement de la mort de la belette. Sans se rendre compte que c'était finalement un bien pour l'hum...

Malfoy ne finit pas sa phrase, car Hermione s'était levée et, oubliant qu'elle était une sorcière, elle l'avait giflé de toutes ses forces. Crabbe et Goyle étaient stupéfaits par tant de force dans un corps en apparence si frêle et terrifiés par la dangereuse lueur de haine et de rage présente dans le regard de la jeune fille. Tandis que Malfoy qui avait d'abord reculé sous l'impact du coup semblait tétanisé par l'expression du visage de la fille qu'il haïssait le plus au monde.

Quand à Harry, il avait peur, car il ne reconnaissait plus son amie, un regard de mépris profond était peint sur le visage d'Hermione, on aurait pu croire que le désintérêt total que lui montrait Snape avait été bénéfique, car elle connaissait si bien ses expressions les plus cruelles et les plus effrayantes qu'elle savait apparemment à présent les copier à la perfection.

- Tu veux l'autre joue de la même couleur que celle-ci Malfoy ou bien ça te suffit de ressembler à moitié à une tomate ? Lança-t-elle sur un ton glacial.

Cette voix ressemblait étrangement à un grondement, mais il y avait une note froide qui changeait l'effet produit et donnait des frissons désagréables à Harry.

Malfoy et ses deux gorilles décidèrent qu'ils n'avaient rien de bon à ajouter et préférèrent s'enfuir dans leur salle commune.

- La maison de Snape, Avril 1980-

Encore une nuit passée  au pied du trône de Voldemort à faire semblant d'être un fidèle et d'obéir, à regarder es abrutis qui ne se rendaient compte de rien, qui n'arrivaient pas même à voir que les plans de Voldemort préparaient une guerre sorcière à travers toute la planète. Ce dernier avait des contacts dans tous les pays importants, et prévoyait un grand coup pour le mois de septembre. Snape espérait seulement que cela n'aurait aucun rapport avec sa sœur et l'enfant qu'elle portait depuis peu son seul soutien moral, lors de ces interminables réunions, était son ami de longue date, Lucius Malfoy.

De temps en temps, ils s'observaient, ils avaient mis au point un petit langage discret, avec juste leur manière de se tenir, ou de pencher légèrement la tête d'un côté ou de l'autre, bien sûr, cela ne permettait pas de faire de grandes discussions philosophiques, mais cela aidait pour demander comment cela allait et si ils savaient quelques informations de plus que les autres.

Lucius savait qu'il était au service de Dumbledore, et s'arrangeait pour le couvrir à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, lorsque Severus était empêché de venir ou encore quand Dumbledore avait mystérieusement connaissance d'un de leurs plans. Étant le favori de Voldemort, il pouvait s'arranger pour lui sauver la mise à plusieurs reprises, mais il ne pouvait lui épargner tous les Cruciatus que Snape recevait de plus en plus régulièrement.

Severus ôta doucement sa capuche de death-eater et posa son masque d'argent sur la table du salon, il n'aurait vraiment pas le temps de faire le ménage ce soir. En ce moment, il avait surtout besoin d'un bain chaud et ensuite d'une bonne nuit de sommeil pour se remettre en forme, le maître n'avait pas été avare en matière de Cruciatus ce soir-là. Puis, il entendit un bruit, comme un petit « pop » sonore. En quelques fractions de seconde, il s'était retourné et avait pointé sa baguette où il supposait que se trouvait le front de son visiteur inattendu.

- Est-ce ainsi que l'on accueille sa sœur ? Demanda Narada Snape en écartant d'un doigt la baguette de son frère de la base de ses sourcils.

Severus soupira :

- Je t'ai déjà dit mille fois de frapper à la porte !

- Et bien cela fera mille et une fois je crois, dit Remus Lupin en passant ses bras autour des épaules de Narada.

- Vous êtes donc inconscients tous les deux, j'espérais au moins que Remus n'en savais rien et que tu étais venue ici sans lui en parler. Je pensais qu'il t'en aurait empêchée. Mais non, vous n'en faites qu'à votre tête, surtout toi Remus, ton attitude insouciante me déçoit beaucoup, je te croyais plus sage et responsable que ça. Vous ne savez donc pas que Voldemort a des espions qui surveillent ses serviteurs. Surtout depuis qu'on lui a rapporté votre futur mariage. Au fait, c'est gentil de m'en avoir informé, merci beaucoup, vraiment. C'est très appréciable d'entendre que sa sœur et son meilleur ami vont se marier de la bouche de son maître et d'avoir ensuite la question de « Veux-tu que je les tue avant ou après la cérémonie».

- Sev...

L'intéressé leva la main d'un geste brusque.

- Chut ! Plus un mot ! Cachez-vous là, dit-il en les poussant dans la cuisine, je lâcherai mon masque à  terre, profitez-en pour transplaner.

Au moment où la porte de la cuisine se refermait, il entendit une sonnerie bien systématique, il se précipita à l'entrée et ouvrit au visiteur inattendu.

La personne qui se tenait derrière la porte n'était autre que Avery, ce dernier poussa violemment Severus sur le côté et se dirigea vers la cachette de Narada et Remus. Il tenta de débloquer la porte, mais elle était fermée à clé. Sortant sa baguette, il fit exploser une petite portion du mur et entra...

**RAR :**

**Caro : **ben t'es mal tombée, je suis une adepte des fins à suspens, je suis un peu serrée avec ma fin d'année scolaire, mais j'avance gentiment tout de même.

**LeslieGlady**** :Ben** c'est facile, sa sœur est enceinte de son meilleur ami et ils n'ont pas jugé bon de le lui dire, de plus, il y a de fortes chances pour que Voldemort décide de tuer les parents et l'enfant.

**Coralie Mc Lunday :Pas** prévisibles mes scénarios ? ben ça c'est sympa comme compliments, un des meilleurs que j'ai reçus pour mes fics d'ailleurs. Voilà la suite, même si elle s'est fait attendre (je cherchais une fin en suspens pour frustrer les lecteurs)

**Khalan**** :** Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements !

**Kiki :** Si tu veux savoir pourquoi Sev' pleure, faut lire la réponse à LeslieGlady et il faut savoir que la sœur de Snape est sa seule famille, il ne pourrait supporter de la perdre. Merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir.

**Vivi**** : **Que dire d'autre que : « merci d'avoir pris le temps d'avoir laissé une review et contente que mon histoire te plaise »

**Tallindel**** :** Dis voir, ton pseudo ne serait-il pas tiré du Sindarin ? (elfique commun de Tolkien)  La suite a un peu tardé mais je ne suis pas très régulière dans mes uploads, j'ai même dû abandonner mon site internet qui me donnait trop de travail.

**Sohaya**** :** Tu aimes le mystère ? Tu vas être servie avec moi, j'adore les fins de chapitre laissées en suspens (enfin, j'aime les écrire, mais pas les lire, lol) Par contre si tu es impatiente, ça ne vas pas te plaire bcp, je suis pas régulière ni dans mon travail, ni dans mes fanfictions.

**Gody**** :** Vive le mystère et les fins de chapitres frustrantes !!!

**Lisandra**** : **Merci du compliment !

**Si vous voulez m'indiquer quelques couples je serais ravie de les réaliser, à part certains car deux sont déjà formés de sûr !**

**Gros bisous à tous et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review !**


	3. un départ à l'improviste

**Titre :** L'enfant du savoir ou pourquoi Snape déteste-t-il autant Hermione ?

**Résum : **Y a-t-il vraiment une bonne raison pour Snape de haïr son élève la plus douée, en plus de son attitude de « Miss-je-sais-tout » ? 6ème année.

**Auteur :** Roxanne de Bormelia

**Série : **Harry Potter

**Catégorie :** G -PG-13

**Réponses aux reviews** **en bas de la page**

- Hogwarts, septembre 1996 –

Harry, pensif, s'appuya contre une des bibliothèques alentours et poussa un long soupir. Depuis quelques temps déjà, il avait du mal à reconnaître Hermione, elle s'était bien sûr, toujours montrée un peu distante à l'égard des jeux et des sorties nocturnes, mais durant cette dernière semaine, elle avait semblé obnubilée pas son travail scolaire. De plus, elle semblait froide et parfois presque dépourvue de sentiments, sauf quand elle pleurait la mort de Ron, elle avait un peu une attitude qui lui faisait penser à quelqu'un, mais il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir qui.

- Harry ? Demanda-t-elle, calmée, tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Euh... oui, je réfléchissait un peu c'est tout.

Comme elle avait reçu une réponse plausible et satisfaisante, la juen Gryffindor replongea dans son travail de potions. Au bout d'un quart d'heure environ, Hermione, ayant fini son devoir, leva la tête, cherchant Harry du regard, mais il n'était plus là. Haussant simplement les épaules, elle se rendit à la tour Gryffindor afin de trouver un peu de calme... enfin, c'est ce qu'elle espérait.

Elle avait bien sûr oublié que la seule raison pour laquelle Harry était présent avec la bibliothèque avec elle était que l'entraînement de Quidditch avait été retardé pour cause de mauvais temps. L'équipe de Gryffindor, au grand complet si on oubliait l'absence d'Harry, avait investi la salle commune et discutait de tout, de rien, et du reste. La jeune fille alla dans son sortoir pour prendre son livre d'astronomie. Hermione avait décidé de travailler un peu, mais les jacassements de Parvati et Lavande entrecoupés de gloussements la découragèrent. Elle redescendit donc à la salle commune et essaya vainement de se concentrer pendant sur les mouvements des différentes planèts qu'ils étudiaient cette année-là avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avais pas son sac. Harry l'avait probablement oublié en classe de potions, étouffant un juron, la jeune Gryffindor se leva vivement et se dirigea vers les cachots du château.

Chemin faisant, elle rencontra le professeur Mc Gonagall accompagnée de Mrs Norris, son professeur de métamorphose la félicita personnellement pour ses résultats aux O.W.L.S. puis elles discutèrent un moment avant que la conversation ne diverge sur les animagi, sujet de loin favori entre tous de la sous-directrice. Hermione souhaitait lui poser quelques questions personnelles au sujet de l'animal à choisir, malheureusement la directrice de Gryffindor devait se rendre au bureau du professeur Flitwick afin de discuter de choses et d'autres, elle donna donc rendez-vous à son élève dés le lendemain matin avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir.

- Euh... professeur, le bureau du professeur Flitwick n'est-il pas situé de l'autre côté.

- Oh... fit Mc Gonagall en s'arrêtant, je souhaitait emprunter un passage afin de m'y rendre plus rapidement.

Étonnée, Hermione ne fit pourtant aucune commentaire, elle allait suivre la directrice de Gryffindor quand elle entendit un « miawl » sonore à ses pieds et Mrs Norris se frotta contre ses jambes. Elle hésita à poursuivre son chemin mais accorda tout de même quelques caresses au vieux chat.

Quand enfin elle arriva aux cachots, elle entendit une voix bien familière

- ... Suis très inquiète pour elle Severus, vous devriez lui dire la vérité, cela fait trop longtemps qu'elle vit dans l'erreur.

- Désolé Minerva, mais ce n'est pas à moi de régler les problèmes des autres, si elle va mal c'est de votre ressort, vous êtes bien directrice de sa maison ?

- Oui mais là n'est pas le problème... réfléchissez-y quelques jours, il faut lui dire la vérité.

Hermione entendit des froissements de tissu et la poignée de la porte qui s'actionnait, et elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec le professeur Mc Gonagall...

La maison de Snape, Avril 1980

Severus poussa un soupir, la cuisine était vide, ils avaient réussi à s'enfuir. Avery, furieux, dévasta la cuisine, selon les bruits que pouvait entendre Severus, puis il s'approcha de lui.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, un des ces jours je t'aurai Severus Snape, ce jour-là ton cher ami Lucius ne pourra rien pour toi, tu ne seras plus le death-eater préféré et je pourrai enfin te tuer.

- Tu n'as donc pas agit sur les ordres du maître, tu sais la punition qu'il donne pour des prises de décision personnelles ?Dit Severus en apparence très calme, mais la vérité était toute autre, il tremblait intérieurement, il avait failli se faire prendre.

Après le départ d'Avery il répara le mur d'un coup de baguette magique et désactiva le sort de blocage sur la porte de la cuisine, avant de s'y rendre afin de constater les dégâts. Toute la vaisselle était par terre et formait un tas informe, les vitres des armoires étaient brisées. Severus releva les pots de fleurs et remit tranquillement les tableaux droits, tandis que les assiettes, cadeau de sa défunte mère, se reconstituaient d'elles-mêmes. Les armoires furent remises en état de marche d'un coup de baguette et une bouilloire commença à siffler sur la cuisinière.

Tout ça parce que sa sœur n'avait pas choisi le même côté que lui, elle avait choisi Dumbledore, chose que Severus n'avait pas encore compris, il était tellement fou, comment pouvait-elle avoir confiance en quelqu'un dont le petit monde est dérangé par une pénurie de glaces aux citron, et dont le phénix a été dressé pour retrouver des paquets de bonbons égarés.

Il se servit une bonne tasse de thé avec quelques gouttes de citron, et se replongea dans ses pensées.

- Maître Severus ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? Demanda Touky son elfe de maison.

- Une visite, Touky, et je suis content de voir que tu as observé mes ordres et que tu n'est pas descendue.

- Oui maître Severus, vous avez dit que si Touky entendait du bruit Touky devait monter et ne pas descendre avant que tout soit silencieux depuis cinq minutes au moins.

- Touky, je vais te demander d'aller chez ma sœur, elle va avoir un bébé dans quelques mois, et comme tu sais très bien t'occuper des enfants, j'aimerais que tu ailles chez elle et mon ami Remus.

- Mais monsieur, Touky est votre servante...

- Non, Touky, tu es la servante de la famille Snape, tu étais celle de ma mère, puis tu es devenue la mienne, mais ma sœur est de mon sang, tu vas donc la servir.

- Maître Severus, qui préparera à manger quand Touky ne sera plus l ?

- Touky, tu vas aller chez ma sœur et s'occuper d'elle, de son ami et de leur futur enfant. Voici leur adresse dit-il en lui tendant un petit morceau de papier sur lequel il venait de griffonner l'adresse de Remus.

- Mais, mais, c'est un loup-garou ! Vous avez laissé votre sœur avec ce monstre ?

- Oui, mais ils s'aiment, et il n'est monstre qu'une fois par mois, et d'ailleurs, tu t'occuperas de le soigner après ses transformations.

- Maître Severus va beaucoup manquer à Touky, dit la petit elfe de maison et essuyant une larme, qui donc va soigner vos blessures après vos réunions ? Touky va être très inquiète chaque fois qu'il y aura un attaque, elle aura peur que vous vous soyez fait tuer.

- Va Touky !

Après le petit claquement caractéristique de la disparition d'un elfe de maison, Severus se traîna à sa bibliothèque, afin de chercher un livre qui pourrait l'aider à combattre ses problèmes maintenant que Touky n'était plus là. Il essaya d'atteindre un livre très haut placé et au moment où il parvint à le saisir, un autre tomba à ses pieds et s'ouvrit. Intrigué, le jeune homme laissa le livre qu'il tentait d'attraper pour s'intéresser au contenu de celui qui était tombé.

« potion de régénération »

Il avait eu du mal à apprécier les potions à Hogwarts, mais peut-être avait-il fait une erreur...

**Réponses aux reviews :******

**Sohaya :** Heureusement que tu fais un effort, parce que ces temps l'inspiration c'était pas vraiment ça, heureusement j'ai réussi à vous faire un chapitre quand même.

**Izzy :** mélangeante ? Oui beaucoup, par contre si tu veux en savoir plus sur moi, tu peux me contacter sur msn ou hotmail.

**Lisandra :** Merci, j'aime beaucoup qu'on me dise que mes fics sont originales !

**Mararan-Nerwen : **Vi, apparemment tu as bien suivi car Hermione sera bien la fille de Lupin ! -)


	4. une course poursuite

**Titre :** L'enfant du savoir ou pourquoi Snape déteste-t-il autant Hermione ?

**Résum : **Y a-t-il vraiment une bonne raison pour Snape de haïr son élève la plus douée, en plus de son attitude de « Miss-je-sais-tout » ? 6ème année.

**Auteur :** Roxanne de Bormelia

**Série : **Harry Potter

**Catégorie :** G -PG-13

**Réponses aux reviews** **en bas de la page**

Hogwarts septembre 1996

- Miss Granger !!! Mais que faites-vous ici ?

- Euh, j'avais oublié mon sac et...

- Vous avez tout entendu n'est-ce-pas ? Demanda Snape.

- Eh bien en fait je ...

- Partez ! Tout de suite ! aboya-t-il alors qu'elle ne bougeait pas.

Les larmes aux yeux, Hermione se mit à courir en direction de la tour des Gryffindor au détour d'un couloir elle se cogna à quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, elle parvint à se rattraper de justesse et à continuer son chemin.

- Eh ! Hermione ! Tu vas o ? Demanda Harry tandis qu'elle s'éloignait d'un pas vif.

Hermione Grommela quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas, il décida donc de la suivre.

Vexée, frustré, enfin, accablée de tous les maux psychiques que la terre puisse porter, Hermione ne parut pas au repas du soir. Elle resta seule dans son dortoir à se demander pourquoi ? comment ? qui était cette fille dont Mc Gonagall parlait ? Que faisait Harry dans les couloirs ? Autant de questions sans réponses ça faisait un petit peu trop pour elle! Aux alentours de 20 :30, elle entendit un léger « toc toc », suivit du bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre. La pauvre petite préfète leva la tête de son oreiller trempé de larmes et aperçut la silhouette d'Harry dans l'encadrement de la porte, il avait probablement jugé préférable de ne pas allumer la lumière. De sa baguette, le jeune homme faisait léviter un plateau sur lequel reposait deux tasses, une théière fumante ainsi qu'une assiette de petits gâteaux. Il avait fait un détour par les cuisines rien que pour elle !

- Hermione, demanda-t-il inquiet, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

C'était uniquement pour la forme bien sûr, demander à quelqu'un qui a le visage trempé de larmes est juste une forme de politesse. Comme le fait de lui apporter à manger, pourtant Hermione se sentait rassurée par la présence de son meilleur ami.

- Il faut que tu manges un peu, tu risques d'avoir mal au ventre et par conséquent ton sommeil en serait troubl ! Dit-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

Hermione hésita, mais devant tant d'insistance et de bonne volonté de la part de son ami, elle ne put résister et but tranquillement son thé, accompagné de biscuits aux noisettes et au miel. Elle sentit ses larmes sécher et son esprit s'apaiser doucement tandis que le liquide chaud descendait le long de sa gorge asséchée.

Quand elle eut fini, elle se pelotonna contre Harry qui, un peu désorienté tout de même, la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Puis, au bout d'environ une demi-heure, quand il fut sûr qu'elle dormait profondément, il la recoucha, la borda avec attention et il sortit doucement, en prenant garde de ne pas la réveiller.

- Alors ! On console sa pauvre amie de tous ses malheurs ? Demanda une voix moqueuse.

Harry se retourna vers Ginny qui, depuis la mort de Ron, était devenue comme sa petite sœur, il avait quasiment été adopté par toute la famille Weasley d'ailleurs.

- Les amis sont faits pour ça non ? Dit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait dégagé.

- Oui, bien sûr...mais ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-elle en lui pinçant légèrement la joue, je n'irai pas raconter ton petit secret !

Quelque part, dans la forêt - septembre 1980

Ils l'avaient tuée, ils avaient tué Narada. Non, ce n'était pas eux, c'était Lui. en créant ce sort il avait compliqué l'accouchement et la sortie de l'enfant avait privé la mère de toute son énergie vitale. Rien que pour ça il détestait cette petite enfant, sa nièce. Touky avait été d'une grande aide à la délivrance, elle s'était tout de suite assurée que l'enfant était vivante et en bonne santé, mais malgré toute la magie qu'elle pouvait développer, elle n'avait pas été capable de sauver sa sœur. Il haïssait Remus, s'il n'avait pas été là jamais elle n'aurait eu d'enfant, et jamais elle ne serait morte. Il haïssait Voldemort, pour le sort qu'il lui avait lancé et surtout il haïssait l'enfant, car sans elle, Narada serait encore en vie, et il ne serait pas en train de courir pour sauver sa peau !

Car Severus courait, il courait de toute la force de ses jambes, derrière lui il entendait les cris des chiens. Avery et Nott le poursuivaient depuis le coucher du soleil, heureusement il était proche, tout proche, il voyait la clairière au plants d'achillée millefeuille, là, à droite. Un peu plus loin, la forêt s'arrêtait, sur une des rives du lac, et à quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, le saule, son refuge, ils n'arriveraient jamais à passer, eux ne connaissaient pas le secret de l'arbre.

Enfin il franchit la barrière de racines et jeta un dernier coup d'œil avant de glisser dans le trou, ils étaient loin, très loin, ils arrivaient à peine à la lisière de la forêt, et dés que les chiens sentiraient l'odeur du loup-garou qui traînait encore autour de l'arbre après toutes ces années, ils s'enfuiraient à toutes jambes. Il se retourna soulagé, et sursauta : sur une des racines les plus proéminentes, se tenait assis un vieillard à la longue barbe blanche et aux petites lunettes en demi-lune.

- Vous voulez un bonbon au citron ? Demanda-t-il en sortant un paquet de sa poche.

**Réponses aux reviews !!!**

**Mararan-Nerwen : **Ben, comme pour la petite ménagerie, mon inspiration a fait un coup de boost comme tu vois ! Donc la suite est là, le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas trop tarder, si j'arrive à le poster demain, sans cela ça devra attendre 10 jours au moins (et oui, moi aussi je prends des vacances)

**Milliem : **Ben, non, j'avais pas prévu, et même si cela laisse des possibilités intéressantes, il ne devrait plus y avoir que 2 chapitres après celui-là donc... de plus Mione ne s'est pas transformée en troisième année, alors que le professeur lupin oui car c'était la pleine lune, donc ça ne jouerait pas au niveau des livres.

**Sohaya : **Sombre ? Intrigante ? Géniale ? Whaaaa, j'adore ce genre de compliments, mici bcp. Toi non plus tu n'aimes pas le petit Ronnie à sa manman ??? Je t'adore !!!

**Coralie Mc Lunday : **Vi, j'aime bcp les histories en parallèle. En fait c'est « sang deuxième trimestre » qui m'en a donné l'idée. Tu aimes le style ? tant mieux : moi aussi lol ! Tu me donnes une idée, je pourrai faire une suite de la petite ménagerie, avec Mrs Norris et Mc Gonagall, ça pourrait être marrant, mais seulement si tu m'en donnes l'autorisation, c'est ton idée après tout !!!


	5. un vieux fou

**Titre :** L'enfant du savoir ou pourquoi Snape déteste-t-il autant Hermione ?

**Résum : **Y a-t-il vraiment une bonne raison pour Snape de haïr son élève la plus douée, en plus de son attitude de « Miss-je-sais-tout » ? 6ème année.

**Auteur :** Roxanne de Bormelia

**Série : **Harry Potter

**Catégorie :** G -PG-13

**Réponses aux reviews** **en bas de la page**

Hogwarts février 1997

Cela faisait deux mois que sa sœur était morte, deux mois que ses parents l'avaient reniée, deux mois qu'elle vivait un cauchemar presque pérpétuel, deux mois que son meilleur ami était le seul rayon de soleil qu'elle arrive à voir. Hermione Granger avait subi une des pires pertes, sa jeune sœur, Lilas, avait été tuée lors d'une attaque de death-eaters. Depuis maintenant deux minutes, Hermione attendait et hésitait devant le bureau du professeur Lupin. Il lui avait demandé de passer en fin d'après-midi, quelque chose d'important avait-il dit, certainement son récent rejet. Elle se décida enfin à toquer, à peine eut-elle levé la main, qu'elle entendit un « entrez ! » étouffé par la porte. Doucement, elle actionna la poignée, et entra, le professeur Lupin l'attendait, assis dans un fauteuil, un plateau de thé posé devant lui. Sur son épaule, et Hermione retint un frisson, était appuyé la main du professeur Snape. Que faisait-il donc ici ?

- Entrez Hermione ! Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous ! Je ne vous propose ni bonbons ni glaces au citron malheureusement, il semblerait que ce cher Albus ait épuisée tous les stocks d'Hogsmead.

Hermione sourit, puis son regard se refroidit quand elle croisa celui de son professeur de potions, se demandant pourquoi il était là. Elle s'assit doucement et ajusta sa jupe afin que celle-ci ne forme aucun pli.

- Hermione, écoutez, il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose de très important. J'aurais dû le faire il y a longtemps mais... je n'en ai pas eu le courage.

- Oui ? Est-ce que c'est par rapport à mes notes ? Demanda-t-elle gênée.

Lupin eut un sourire, tandis que Snape arborait une mine renfrognée.

- Non, au contraire, vos notes sont excellentes, le seul reproche que je pourrais vous faire à ce sujet serait d'être bien trop studieuse et sérieuse pour votre âge. Non, il s'agit de quelque chose de bien plus important. Il ne s'agit pas non plus de vos parents ou de votre sœur, ajouta-t-il alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche à nouveau, non.

- Sois bref ! Dit Snape à Lupin, en allant s'adosser à l'arcade de la fenêtre.

- Hermione... je sais que cela va être très difficile à croire et à admettre. Voilà... vous n'êtes pas d'ascendance muggle comme vous l'avez cru durant de nombreuses années. Vous êtes même une descendante d'une des plus anciennes familles de sang-pur... Il marqua une pause.

Hermione, choquée, resta sans voix durant quelques minutes, puis elle demanda.

- Puis-je savoir comment vous le savez... et surtout, pourquoi est-ce vous qui me le... elle comprit enfin. Vous ... vous... vous...

- Ton véritable nom est Hermione Linda ... Lupin.

Elle inspira un grand coup et souffla.

- Bon, ça fait un choc quand même... ce qui signifie que... vous êtes mon père ?

- Exact.

- Mais, pourquoi vous ne m'en avez pas parlé plus tôt ? Demanda-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Elle se leva, le bas du visage couvert par ses mains et vint s'asseoir près de Lupin et se blottit contre lui. Doucement, son père (car oui, c'est bien lui finalement) lui caressa les cheveux, osant à peine y croire.

- J'avais peur d'une réaction plus brusque, et puis, tu étais heureuse avec tes parents, je ne voulais pas briser votre famille, tandis que maintenant... c'est un peu différent.

- Au fait ? Dit-elle en levant la tête vers son père.

- Hmm ?

- Quel rapport avec le professeur Snape ?

- Ta mère était sa sœur...

- Était ?

- Problème à l'accouchement...

Hermione se releva et regarda les yeux embués de larmes de Lupin

- Mais... ça veut dire... que le professeur Snape est ... mon oncle ?

- En effet... dit une voix froide.

Hermione, à la limite de l'horreur (eh, quand même ! faut la comprendre un peu, pauv' chtite !) quitta la pièce et se mit à courir. Pour aller o ? Elle ne le savait pas, mais elle souhaitait mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et le professeur Snape. Elle bascula soudain et se retrouva catapulté sur quelque chose de mou... par terre...

- Tu tombe bien 'Mione, justement je te cherchais. Dit une voix bien connue avec une pointe d'humour en plus.

C'était Harry, l'un à côté de l'autre, par terre, ils se mirent à éclater de rire. Si seulement Mc Gonagall les avait vu ! Deux élèves exemplaires de Gryffindor, assis par terre au beau milieu du couloir, en train de rire comme des perdus ! Justement, la voilà qui arrivait, accompagnée des deux professeurs qu'Hermione venait de quitter. Un peu rouge, Harry se releva prestement et aida Hermione à faire de même avant de s'épousseter consciencieusement. 'Mione intercepta un clin d'œil de la part de Lupin, mais était-ce vraiment à elle qu'il était destin ? Un toussotement discret la fit abandonner du regard les trois professeurs qui avaient apparemment décidés que c'est endroit était bien mieux qu'un salon de thé pour faire la causette.

- Hum... 'Mione ?

- Oui ?

- Depuis un petit bout de temps, j'ai acheté ça pour toi, et je me suis dit que... hum... c'était un bon moment pour te la donner, dit-il en sortant de sa poche un petit paquet enveloppé de soie bleue foncée.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- De la graine de curieux dans un paquet bleu, dit-il avec un sourire.

Hermione, curieuse, ouvrit la petite boiboîte à l'intérieure de laquelle, dans un écrin doré, se trouvait une bague scintillante incrustée de petits rubis.

- Harry ! S'exclama-t-elle, que...

- Tu acceptes ? Demanda-t-il, aussi rouge qu'une cerise.

La gentille petite Gryffindor d'ordinaire si sage et réfléchie lui sauta littéralement au cou et lui posa un petit baiser tout doux sur les lèvres, appuyant son front contre celui d'Harry elle dit doucement :

- Cela répond-il à ta question ?

- Je crois que tu n'aurais pas pu être plus claire ! Dit-il ne l'embrassant à son tour.

Toutefois, un bruit, léger mais présent tout de même, les firent s'arrêter : trois personnes très curieuses applaudissaient le nouveau couple...

- Ey ! fit Harry en se retournant vers eux avec un sourire, bande de curieux !

Hogwarts, septembre 1980

Severus observa ce vieux fou avec attention.

- Dumbledore, vous n'avez pas changé. constata-t-il, moi si.

- Vraiment ? Et pourtant je revois le jeune Severus que j'ai vu lors de la remise de votre diplôme, avec une robe différente bien sûr, et bien plus égratigné et pâle. Mais, peut-être parliez-vous de votre intérieur, je crois en ce cas que vous avez beaucoup changé. Si nous allions dans mon bureau ?

Severus obtempéra et suivit le mangeur de bonbons au citron jusque dans son bureau, il se demanda toutefois si les quatre maraudeurs savaient qu'un passage dans le souterrain menait au couloir des charmes.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le bureau, la première chose qu'il vit fut Lupin, un enfant dans les bras. Il voulait sauter sur cet homme qui s'était prétendu son ami, pire, son meilleur ami, qui avait séduit sa sœur et causé sa perte. Il voulait bondir dessus et le frapper, le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il supplie, ou jusqu'à ce que sa rage passe. Il allait le faire, mais quand il vit le visage de l'enfant, si douce si paisible dans son sommeil, il ne fit que jeter un regard meurtrier à Lupin.

- Vous êtes réunis tous les deux pour parler et expliquer ce qui s'est passé.

- C'est facile, il a tué Narada ! Dit Severus, d'un ton calme mais froid.

- Non, ce n'est pas si simple. Dit Dumbledore, interrompant d'un geste Lupin qui souhaitait prendre la parole. Severus, votre sœur a été tuée par une et une seule personne : Voldemort. Le destin de Narada n'a pas été scellé au moment où elle enfantait, ni même au moment où Mr Nott lançait le sort qui lui serait fatal, non. Son destin a péri, au moment où Voldemort a donné l'ordre. Qu'il l'ait donné à Nott, à Avery ou même à Lucius Malfoy n'a aucune importance, la seule chose importante c'est qu'il l'ait donné. Il faut bien que vous compreniez cela Severus. Vous rappelez-vous le moment où Voldemort vous a parlé de la mort de Narada et de Remus, à l'occasion de leur mariage ? C'est lui qui l'a tuée. Il aurait également voulu tuer Hermione, mais elle n'est pas morte, seul la louve en elle est morte, et encore, pas entièrement : elle aura un instinct presque infaillible ainsi qu'un odorat et une ouie sensiblement plus développée que celle de ses camarades.

Severus avait haussé un sourcil au nom d'Hermione, mais avait compris plus tard qu'il s'agissait de sa nièce. Il fut étonné de l'annonce de Dumbledore au niveau des sens plus aiguisés dont disposerait l'enfant, mais encore plus du fait que seule sa partie humaine avait péri tandis que sa partie animale était morte sous l'effet du sort.

- Maintenant, se pose le problème de la garde... poursuivit Dumbledore, Remus, je suis farouchement opposé au fait que vous éleviez seul cette enfant, quand à Severus... je suppose que vous ne souhaitez pas l'accueillir.

- Pour quelqu'un qui est complètement fou, vous supposez bien, dit le jeune homme d'un ton glacial tandis que le loup-garou affichait une mine apitoyée.

- Mais avec Sirius nous pourrions l'élever, il l'a gardé durant la dernière plei... tenta Lupin.

- Désolé Remus, mais vu les circonstances, je pense qu'il vaut bien mieux l'envoyer dans une hors de notre monde, où elle pourra grandir sans aucun risque pour elle et pour son entourage.

- C'est simplement hors de question, elle est d'une lignée de sang absolument pur, il est impensable qu'elle grandisse dans un milieu non-magique !

- Je pense au contraire, intervint Lupin, que cela pourrait lui être bénéfique.

- Et comment justifiera-t-on sa disparition ?

Lupin prit une grande inspiration.

- Eh bien... comme je suis un loup-garou... on peut accuser le fait que je me sois échappé de ma cage durant ma transformation...

- C'est ça, et pourquoi ne pas avoir tué tout le voisinage ?

- Parce que, dit Dumbledore, les loups-garous sont simplement incapable d'ouvrir une porte. Je pense, ajouta-t-il en se levant, que ceci est régl ! Remus, voici l'adresse de gens très gentils qui accepteront avec plaisir une enfant aussi adorable que celle-ci.

Il accompagna Lupin à la porte de son bureau puis retourna s'asseoir en face de Severus qui était resté assis sans un mot pour son beau-frère et sa nièce.

- Severus... je crois que nous avons à parler de choses très importantes... vous ne voulez toujours pas de bonbons au citron ? demanda-t-il en avisant le plat à côté d'une stratosphère magique. Devant le refus de Snape, il en prit un et dit :

- Vous avez tort, ils sont excellents !

C'est ainsi qu'au petit matin, Mr et Mrs Granger découvrirent un petit tas de couvertures devant leur porte, sur les linges de velours rose étaient brodés ces simples mots « Hermione Linda, 19 septembre 1980 » ...

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Sohaya : **Ouais !! Chuis frustrée ! t'as cassé tout mon joli suspens ! Je te boude ! En fait, non, parce que sinon tu ne me mettrais plus de reviews lol !! Triste ma fic ? Plus bcp avec ce chapitre non ? ça finit bien, enfin, c'est pas encore fini, reste un chapitre ! ça se passera en mi-juin 1996 et rappel de tout ce que Snape a fait depuis  septembre 1980, au moment où il était dans le bureau de Dumbie ! Pour la ressemblance, pas envie, et puis, elle a les yeux bruns noisettes et la sœur de Snape avait certainement les yeux bruns, elle a des cheveux bruns ce qui est entre le châtain clair et le brun foncé. Ce qui lui est surtout douloureux c'est que Mionette sait tout, comme Narada (à voir dans le prochain chap) et malgré ce qu'a dit Dumbie, il croit quand même que c'est la faute à Mione si sa sœur est morte (têtu lui quand il veut, d'ailleurs Mione aussi, quand elle a une idée derrière la tête, trait de caractère commun en plus !)

**Nefra : **Bon, je vais pas te gueuler dessus parce que ta review est hyper courte, parce que pour une fois que tu m'en laisses une, j'ai pas de quoi me plaindre... hum... Pourquoi Dumbie est l ? Ben il attend Sevie tiens ! C'te question niaise !

**Spaz : **C'est fait exprès en fait... pour que les lecteurs ne sachent pas où ils en sont... Rogui te fait tjrs rigoler ??? On verra dans le prochain chap... -)

**CoralieMcLunday :** Mais même si tu n'as pas le temps.. il faut prendre le temps de lire « Sangs »... c'est une fic' trop géniale écrit par un auteur trop génial sur un site trop génial... Pour l'idée... je vais y travailler... une suite de la petite ménagerie... ce serait bien non ? Pas bcp de suspens... mais assez quand même pour qu'autant de monde me laisse des reviews... au fait... je suis allée dix jours en Italie (cf. ta review) mais il faisait bcp trop chaud pour moi !!! Je suis contente de retrouver mes jolis petits nuages !!!

**Sybylle : **Merci bcp pour ton encouragement !

**Gedauphin : **Ça me faisait marrer... dans quasiment toutes mes fics où on voit Dumbie il y a une référence à ses bonbons au citron ou aux esquimaux au citron !

**Kaorulabelle :** Ben... ce ne serait pas dans ma vision des persos... mais dans une autre fic je mettrai probablement ce couple car je l'adore... mais rassure-toi... Mione sera entre de bonnes mains avec Harry -) Ce n'est pas que j'aime particulièrement ce perso... mais juste là il tombait à pic !


	6. une vie à deux

**Titre :** L'enfant du savoir ou pourquoi Snape déteste-t-il autant Hermione ?

**Résum : **Y a-t-il vraiment une bonne raison pour Snape de haïr son élève la plus douée, en plus de son attitude de « Miss-je-sais-tout » ? 6ème année.

**Auteur :** Roxanne de Bormelia

**Série : **Harry Potter

**Catégorie :** G - PG-13

**Réponses aux reviews** **en bas de la page**

**Hogwarts mars 1997**

En se réveillant ce matin-là, Hermione jubilait. C'était à présent officiel, Harry et elle se marieraient début juillet, juste après les examens. Elle se leva rapidement de son lit et eut une vision un peu plus sombre... Le jeune couple n'avait pas d'endroit où s'installer. Bien sûr, Sirius avait parlé d'une maison, la même que celle à laquelle il avait fait allusion durant leur troisième année, mais Hermione et Harry souhaitaient une maison remplie. La maison des Weasley avait été dévastée, Remus vivait à Hogwarts et, bien qu Hermione se soit finalement rapprochée de son oncle, il ne restait qu'un tas de pierres et de bois calciné de la demeure ancestrale des Snapes.

On était à présent le 14, cela faisait un mois qu'Harry avait fait sa demande et environ un mois qu'il cherchait un appartement dans le Londres sorcier... Et jusqu'à présent, le seul qui fut libre ressemblait à un véritable taudis, ne possédait pas de cheminée et était situé au 13ème étage.

Depuis peu, le professeur Mc Gonagall avait accepté de donner des cours particuliers à Hermione qui souhaitait devenir Animagus, sa forme s'était révélée être celle, non du loup, de la chauve-souris ou du castor, mais d'une magnifique chienne labrador. Harry lui, était destiné à se transformer en chamois dès qu'il maîtriserait les transformations.

Elle descendit dans la salle commune, rejoindre Harry et Ginny, cette dernière avait accepté d'être la demoiselle d'honneur d'Hermione avec Luna Lovegood, toutes deux semblaient très bien s'entendre, une amitié solide venait de naître. Quand aux témoins, ils en avaient longuement discuté, mais n'avaient encore personne en vue. Ils étaient en train d'en parler quand Neville vint leur proposer d'aller déjeuner, proposition qui fut très bien accueillie, il faut dire que c'était vendredi matin, jour des deux heures de potions et personne ne souhaitait arriver en retard.

Harry entra dans la Grande Salle, le bras enroulé autour de l'épaule d'Hermione et ensemble ils allèrent s'asseoir à leurs places et mangèrent calmement leur petit-déjeuner en pronostiquant le résultat du dernier match de quidditch de l'année qui se jouerait dans quelques semaines.

Pendant qu'Harry parlait de quidditch avec ses amis, Hermione commença à parler avec Ginny à propos de la robe qu'elle devrait porter. Le week-end passé, qui était jour de sortie, elles étaient allées à Hogsmead afin de regarder les vitrines. Malheureusement, aucune des boutiques du village ne vendait de robes de mariées et aujourd'hui, Hermione devrait essayer de convaincre son père et son oncle de lui faire une autorisation pour aller à Londres voir les boutiques. L'entreprise était risquée mais comportait tout de même une faible chance de réussite, Hermione ayant prévu toutes les choses possibles et imaginable allant du « non » catégorique au fou rire en passant par le fait qu'ils acceptent, elle semblait s'être bien préparée.

Puis, faisant signe à Harry de la suivre, elle sortit de la Grande Salle et quand il la rejoignit, ils se dirigèrent vers les cachots, pour obtenir la permission la plus difficile, à côté de cela, demander à Remus semblerait une simple formalité. A la porte du couloir sombre qui menait au appartements du terrible professeur de potions, ils rencontrèrent le professeur Mc Gonagall qui apportait à Severus les papiers concernant ses élèves et ils décidèrent de faire le reste du trajet ensemble.

Chemin faisant, ils parlèrent du problème qui amenait Harry et Hermione à parler au professeur Snape, Mc Gonagall donna quelques bonnes adresses sur Diagon Alley mais fit part de son peu de foi en ce qui concernait la réponse de son collègue.

Au détour d'un couloir, ils tombèrent sur une vision on ne peut plus choquante (pour deux adolescents de dix-sept ans). Les yeux clos, l'air transporté par la passion, Severus embrassait tendrement le père d'Hermione. Les yeux méfiants, l'air soupçonneux, Hermione et Harry se tournèrent sensiblement vers le professeur Mc Gonagall qui arborait à présent un regard coupable et dont le visage prenait lentement mais sûrement une belle couleur rougeâtre.

A présent, Hermione paraissait légèrement vexée et Harry semblait au bord de la crise cardiaque, la directrice des Gryffindors toussa un peu et les deux hommes se tournèrent vers eux.

- Je crois qu'on est grillés, dit simplement Remus.

Après avoir réussi à convaincre Harry et Hermione de les écouter jusqu'au bout, Remus, Severus et Minerva les emmenèrent dans les appartements du professeur de potions qui se trouvaient à proximité. Là, le père d'Hermione fit du thé et le professeur Mc Gonagall les pria de s'asseoir tandis que Severus commençait l'histoire de la vie d'Hermione en commençant par la venue de Narada et Remus chez lui. A l'évocation de la sœur de Severus, Remus se mit à pleurer. Ensuite, Harry et Hermione eurent l'occasion de poser toutes les questions qui leurs vinrent à l'esprit, leurs professeurs répondirent à certaines mais en laissèrent d'autres dans l'ombre. Puis, quand son demi-frère eut fini son histoire, et que ses élèves eurent posé toutes leurs questions, il fit remarquer que l'heure était déjà bien avancée, et que même si le lendemain était un samedi, les deux jeunes étudiants feraient bien d'aller dormir. Surtout Hermione qui irait visiter les boutiques de mariages sorciers avec Ginny, son père et son oncle...

**De 1980 à 1997**

Depuis ce jour où il avait laissé Dumbledore confier Hermione à des muggles, les problèmes de Severus semblaient avoir disparu. Le maître lui avait annoncé la mort de sa nièce avec un sourire de serpent, et lui avait joué la comédie, comme s'il ne le savait pas et qu'il s'en réjouissait, comme si le fait que sa sœur n'ait pas eu de descendance le rassurait, comme si sa sœur n'avait pas été une véritable Snape dans le cœur et dans l'âme.

Tout cela l'avait déchiré de l'intérieur et les seules personnes qui comptaient encore pour lui étaient son ami Lucius et son fils Draco. Plus rien n'avait d'importance depuis que Lucius lui avait demandé d'être le parrain de Draco et qu'il avait accepté. Puis, environ un an plus tard, Voldemort avait été détruit par un enfant, un simple enfant, un Potter, Harry Potter, dernier survivant de cette lignée presque éteinte. A la chute de Riddle, les Death-eater furent traqués et emprisonnés et, Dieu seul sait pourquoi, Dumbledore avait témoigné en la faveur de Severus.

A ce moment-là se produisit quelque chose d'incroyable, l'unique descendant des Snape qui avait cessé de croire et en lui et en l'humanité toute entière sentit que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, on lui faisait confiance. On accordait crédit à ce qu'il disait, quelqu'un croyait en lui.

Il se sentit plus tard encore, redevable de ce vieux fou qui lui avait entre-temps offert une place de professeur de potions, matière en laquelle il avait finit par exceller. Il lui accorda une chose très rare qu'il ne donnait que très difficilement : son amitié et une confiance absolue et presque aveugle. Malgré tout, il restait très renfermé, cela se fit sentir dans son enseignement et, quand l'ancien professeur d'astronomie s'en alla, on lui confia le poste de directeur de la maison Slytherin.

Au bout de dix ans, un drame survint, sa nièce entra à Hogwarts sous le nom très muggle d'Hermione Granger. Tout d'abord il se mit à la détester rien que parce qu'il la pensait responsable de la mort de Narada. Puis, quand il l'eut pour la première fois dans sa classe, il s'aperçut que si physiquement elle ne ressemblait en rien à sa mère, intellectuellement, elle était son portrait craché. Cette façon de tout savoir à l'avance, il la soupçonna même d'avoir emprunté des livres de camarades de deuxième année tant son niveau était impressionnant. En parlant avec d'autres professeurs, il put remarquer que c'était le cas non seulement en potion, domaine où Narada excellait et où elle aidait sans cesse son frère, mais aussi dans les autres branches notamment métamorphose et défense contre les forces du mal.

Lorsque Hermione atteignit sa troisième année, Dumbledore offrit le poste maudit de défense contre les forces du mal à Remus Lupin, son beau-frère. Avec l'aide du fils haï de James et sa fille, ce loup-garou de malheur réussit à faire échapper son meilleur ami, Sirius Black qui s'était enfui de la prison d'Azkaban durant les vacances d'été. Le pire était que plus Hermione grandissait, plus elle ressemblait à un mélange de Narada et Remus, et moins Severus dormait.

Puis Voldemort revint, et se fit tuer à nouveau, mais cette fois c'était définitif, les deux camps avaient subi de lourdes pertes mais le bien avait triomphé. Narada était-elle aussi à compter comme une de ces victimes de la guerre contre Voldemort ? Enfin, la septième année d'Hermione commença, et là tout bascula, Minerva vint lui rappeler qu'il était son oncle et elle fit une visite semblable à Remus qui était revenu à Hogwarts, définitivement cette fois-ci.

Et, vers le milieu de l'année, Remus commença à lui sembler bizarre, d'abord il frôla ses mains, ensuite, il le rencontrait au moins un fois par semaine dans les couloirs, puis par jour, puis ce fut deux fois par jour, puis trois puis quatre, cela aurait pu paraître normal, mais pas à Severus, pourquoi ? Il n'en savait strictement rien, tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'à chaque fois que Remus était dans la même pièce que lui, il avait deux sentiments très différents qui apparaissent en lui : d'abord il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, mais en même temps il sentait une sorte de féerie l'entourer.

Finalement, il décida d'en parler à Remus, et celui-ci lui dit qu'il y a longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus insulté et qu'il trouvait cela bizarre. En y repensant au fond, c'était vrai, cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il ne lui avait pas adressé la moindre parole désobligeante. Et soudain, une évidence lui vint à l'esprit, une évidence qu'il avait tout de même tenté de repousser le plus longtemps possible. Il était amoureux et c'était une des premières fois, il ne savait pas du tout comment réagir à cela, c'était un expérience totalement nouvelle pour lui.

Le quatorze février, jour des amoureux, il était venu voir Remus et avait déballé tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, ses craintes, ses envies, tout. Alors très gentiment, Remus l'avait embrassé et lui avait dit des choses merveilleuses, sur lui, sur eux, sur leur avenir et sur beaucoup d'autres choses. Puis il lui avait annoncé qu'Hermione serait bientôt là, il allait lui dire ce qu'il aurait dû lui révéler il y a fort longtemps déjà.

Depuis ce moment, il s'était passé beaucoup de choses, Harry et Hermione s'étaient fiancés et ils avaient conclu une trêve avec lui, Remus voulait qu'ils habitent ensembles, mais malheureusement la demeure ancestrale des Snapes avait été détruite comme il le lui décrivit. Et maintenant ? Maintenant il se préparait à corriger des copies nullissimes de première années de Gryffindor et il se dirigeait justement vers ses appartements pour s'y installer.

Soudain, quelqu'un le tira par le col et le plaqua contre mur...

- Hey cria-t-il. Mais une main vint fermer sa bouche.

C'était Remus, il avait une surprise pour lui à ce qu'il disait. Il ouvrit la main gauche, dans laquelle se trouvait un simple message « Travaux Finis ! » et c'était signé « Paddy»

- Tu sais ce que cela veut dire ? Demanda Remus.

- Je dois admettre que je n'en ai aucune idée. Admit Severus.

- Cela signifie que la demeure de tes ancêtres se dresse à nouveau sur ses fondations, Sirius a retrouvé les plans et a contacté une équipe de « magimaçons »

Severus, ouvrit les yeux et, ne sachant que faire d'autres, il embrassa tendrement et avec passion Remus. Quand tout à coup, un toussotement se fit entendre.

**_FIN_**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Luffynette :** et oui, je suis sadique, et j'adore ça, en plus le chapitre a été long à venir, mais voilà, finalement c'est fini, ma deuxième fic' finie... je ne savais pas que c'était possible !!!!!

**JohannaMalfoy :** En fait, comme tu peux le voir dans ce chapitre, Snape et Lupin sont bien ensembles, et très heureux, mais c'est bien après la naissance d'Hermione. La suite n'est pas venue très vite et je m'en excuse, mais j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration.

**Gody :** La suite enfin, et oui, après tous ces longs mois passés à attendre, c'est enfin la fin !

**Cerrydwyn :** Merci pour tout tes Vivat... vive toi aussi, qui a eu le courage de laisser une review !

**Ripper de la Blackstaff :** Ben non, pas cette fois, mais peut-être dans une autre fic, j'ai déjà plein d'idées donc avec un peu de chances, je pourrai placer un de mes couples préférés.

**Aurélie :** Vi, j'ai continué ma fic, si jamais, tu veux d'autre Harry/Hermione, ne lis pas mes autres fics tu risque d'être déçue, je dois dire qu'en règle générale je déteste ce couple... même si je fais quelques exceptions...

**Sohaya : **Mais bien sûr qu'on l'aime Snapounet et si on l'aime c'est parce qu'il est très têtu !!! Allez, crions en chœur : Vive Snappy et son sale caractère, Vive Sanppy et son sale caractère !!! Je dois dire que j'adore les Hermione Rogue, mais j'aime pas trop les incestes... et en fait je déteste Ron... tout simplement, donc je n'allais pas la caser avec lui parce que dans mes fics (à part grosse fièvre tropicale qui me fait délirer) il crève ou bien il est méchant. Voilà la suite, mais dommage car c'est le dernier chapitre... Tu peux aller voir mes autres fics si ça te fait plaisir !!!


End file.
